Electronic documents can contain content such as text, spreadsheets, slides, diagrams, charts, and images. Electronic documents can be the subject of a variety of activities, performed by a variety of people. These can include, for example: authoring a document, proposing edits to a portion of a document, commenting on those edits, providing feedback on a portion of a document, etc.